New Origins, Same Great Slayer
by Constance Truggle
Summary: Hank isn't Buffy's father. Apparently, it's a brilliant doctor in New Jersey. What happens when an immovable object meets and unstoppable force?
1. Prologue: The Truth of the Matter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or House. Joss Whedon owns the former, and someone else owns the latter. No copyright infringement intended. This is written solely for entertainment value.**

**Cross posted at TTH. **

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first ever crossover story. I'm also rather new to the Houseverse, and would appreciate any feedback on how I'm doing with that part of things. Really, I'd like any feedback on my story. I've set the story the summer between seasons four and five for Buffy, and during the first three seasons for House. I made one serious canon change in Buffy: After Parker, Buffy didn't want to risk on another guy and Riley just wasn't enough to tempt her. I do not like Riley and could not stand to write a story where she's missing him or pining for him or whatever. Sorry. The story best fits where it is, however, so changes were made. I hope you enjoy, and I would love to know what you think. Rating subject to change.

CT.

**New Origins, Same Great Slayer: Prologue**

_The Truth of the Matter_

Buffy stared at her mother, her mouth gaping slightly. She didn't know what to say.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why are you telling me now? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Joyce Summers sighed, watching her daughter deal with something she had never had any intention of telling her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I… "

"No! I don't want to hear anymore. I'm going patrolling," Buffy said, sounding weary, yet resigned.

* * *

Strolling through the cemetery, Buffy contemplated what her mom told her. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do about this new information. If it's true, then her whole life was a lie. But what to do? She twirled her stake, at this moment hating that the summers were slow staking. The Initiative was done, and what was left of the soldiers were gone, so no competition. Spike was… somewhere… but even he wasn't bothering her so all she had was time to think. And thinking was making her crazy.

After one fledgling in an hour, she called it quits and headed home. And found her mother waiting up for her.

"Buffy, we need to talk," were the first words from Joyce upon seeing her daughter.

"About what, Mom? Are you going to tell me I was adopted now? Are you not my real mother? Obviously, you and Dad had no problem not telling me he wasn't my father. What else are you hiding from me?" Buffy demanded.

"No sweetheart. I _am_ your mother. We didn't tell you because Hank loved you like his own and we saw no reason that you should ever doubt that. I just… I just want to know what you want to do, now that you know."

Buffy watched her mom, her mind whirling over this. There were options?

"What are my options then?"

"You could ignore it." Joyce held up her hand as her daughter made to interrupt. "You wanted your options. I'm giving them all to you. You could look him up, give him a call, tell him you're his daughter. Or," here she smiled slightly. "Or you could take a trip to the East Coast for, say, a month? Maybe visit him, get to know him? Let him know? If you think he deserves to, of course. If you feel that he has a right to know that he's a father. You may not be a baby, but he just might like you anyway," she winked as she said the last, causing Buffy's lips to twitch.

"Or he could be an ogre. Or a troll, wanting my money so I can cross his bridge," the Slayer added with a laugh. It seemed she had already made up her mind. Besides, who _wouldn't_ want to get away from the Hellmouth once in a while? Two days later, she was landing at Newark International Airport, Newark, New Jersey.


	2. Spreading the News

**New Origins, Same Great Slayer**

_Chapter One: Spreading the News._

**Brief A/N: **You will see some minor changes to Buffy canon. Sorry. But what can you expect? It is fanfiction, after all. ^.^ AU worlds, here I come! Also, this is being updated so quickly because I'm a review whore. Not really. It's more that this was started as a natural progression of the Prologue, and so was begun right away. Just like chapter two has already been started. But that shouldn't come out for at least a week. I'm going to aim for weekly updates. Don't hold me to that, please. That's just my goal. Thanks. ~CT

* * *

Settling into New Jersey was both harder and easier than she thought it would be. East Coasters were definitely of the weird and hurried variety, but at the same time they were cool and friendly. She spent the first couple of days scouting out the area she was staying in, finding the usual hangouts for the local nightlife, finding her father's work and home areas and making sure neither were horribly overrun with the demon population. His apartment was closer to demon territory than the hospital he worked at, but the hospital would be prime hunting grounds for the vampires; except they seemed to like hunting at Princeton General, better. She knew she was putting off meeting her father. She was a bit scared to, if she were being honest with herself, which she wasn't. So she kept finding things to keep herself busy. Like slaying.

_'Wow!'_ thought Buffy as she wandered one of the local cemeteries. _'Demons may take a summer vacation on the Hellmouth, but they sure stay open for business here!'_

She was having a grand time exercising her slayer muscles in the Garden State. Wandering close to the hospital where Doc_tor_ Gregory House, M.D. worked, she couldn't help but notice the increase in bloodsuckers tonight. Blood delivery? Not that she had much of a basis to go on, but still. And hey! It looked like one was intent on harassing that old guy with the cane and his friend. With a sigh, she made her way to the two men, hoping to draw off the vamp and not get noticed. When one more emerged from the shadows, however, she knew it was a hopeless cause. Sometimes she hated being right. Breaking into a sprint, she slammed a fist into the first vamp's face as it reached for Cane Guy. Cane Guy swung his cane at the other one, but that just pissed it off and it ripped the cane from the man's hands. Both men were now trying to fend off the one vamp while Buffy flew with fists and feet at the other.

"Is it too much to ask that you not pick on the elderly and infirm?" she asked, punctuating her words with a punch here and there. She plunged her stake into the first one just as the second grabbed Other Guy, prepared to bite. He was rambling something about how it would only hurt for a minute when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't you guys know by now? It's not nice to play with your food." With that, she kicked him away, following to carry the fight away from the innocents. Finished with her prey, she turned to find both men watching her carefully.

"You do know that the human body isn't made to go 'poof', right?" Cane Guy called.

"Uh-huh. You do know that the safest way to stay alive is to leave when the danger lessens, right?" she retorted. Pointing to the cane, she continued, "and I think you dropped something!" With that parting shot, she disappeared into the night.

* * *

House and Wilson sat in the Diagnostic Medicine conference room, waiting for the ducklings to arrive. Once Cameron, the last to show, was there, House stood and moved to the white board. He wrote three things:

Yellow Eyes

Deformed Face

Turns to Dust

Turning to face his team, he asked the obvious. "What would make a human body do these things?" Possibilities were tossed out quickly.

"Jaundice would turn the eyes yellow."

"Birth defect for the deformation? Could cover the eyes, too."

"It's impossible. A body does not just turn to dust."

House turned to his friend. "Wilson? Did we or did we not see two bodies turn to dust last night?"

The oncologist nodded seriously.

"Hallucination?" Chase put forth. "Perhaps you both ate or drank something tainted?"

House wrote that on the board under the symptoms. "Hallucinations could account for it, but the chances of both of us seeing the exact same one? Very unlikely. Next?"

* * *

Stretching languidly, Buffy reveled in the freedom that being here gave her. But she knew that she'd have to confront Doctor House sometime, so she figured she may as well get it over with as painlessly as possible. Like a bandaid! One pull and it's off. A quick shower later and she was on her way to the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Making her way to the reception desk, she waited for someone to acknowledge her.

"May I help you?" a friendly aide asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for a Doctor Gregory House, please," she replied, butterflies stirring in her belly.

"Of course," the aide gave her a strange look here. "He's on the fourth floor. Just take the elevator up, follow the hallway to the right, turn left at the end and his office will be on the right. If you get lost, ask at the Nurse's Station."

"Thanks!"

Buffy took the stairs. She wanted to make it take as long as possible, now that she was here. '_Dragging my feet like some errant child'_, she thought. Then mentally smacked herself for sounding too much like Giles. All too soon she was coming up on a glass enclosed office with the words _Gregory House, M.D._ on them. The butterflies took flight. Then she looked beyond to the conference room and she wished for the butterflies back over the lead that took over her stomach. There, staring straight at her, were the two men from last night. She looked on in horror as Cane Guy limped his way over to her. All her shocked mind could think was that he moved a lot faster than she thought he should.

* * *

House was still shooting down suggestions when he looked up and saw her. With a sharp "Wilson!", he tilted his head towards her. Of course the ducklings looked as well. So everyone was able to see the moment she spotted them and the look of fear and dismay cross her face. He made his way to the door, grabbing her and tugging her inside. In her near-catatonic state, she didn't even resist him. Once she was in the room, however, she seemed to shake herself out of it.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for…" she trailed off as she saw the white board. Her face morphed from dread to amusement to resignation in the span of moments it took her to read it. Before she could say anything about it, though, Other Guy interrupted.

"I apologize. I'm Doctor James Wilson, this is Doctor Gregory House, and these are Doctors Eric Foreman, Allison Cameron and Robert Chase. And you are?"

She blinked once, her gaze fixed on House. "_You're_ Doctor House?" she asked in a horrified whisper. "There really is no God, is there?" she muttered, to snickers from three of the five present.

"Yes yes. I'm Doctor House, and you're going to explain some things. Like why you were looking for me in the first place, and what happened last night."

Shaking her head from her daze, the slayer sighed and looked around. She hadn't registered that there were others in the room with them and mentally berated herself for not being aware of her surroundings. "Oh! Sorry. I'm Buffy Summers. I have some things I need to discuss with you, in private. If now's not a good time, I can come back later."

But the good doctor wasn't going to let her slip away that easily. "Wilson's office," he said. He started down the hall towards the oncologist's office and she followed silently, completely ignoring the rest of his questions. She was not exposition-girl, and if she could get out of it, they'd never find out what really goes on at night. After last night, however… Making sure the door was shut, she took a seat in front of the desk.

He was watching her like she fascinated him. Maybe she did. He was a doctor, after all, who knew what made them tick? As for her, she didn't want him able to bring up last night at all, so she jumped right into it.

"My mother told me a story the other day-" she began, only to be cut off.

"Did she tuck you in, too? Maybe teach you how to destroy a human body with one stroke?"

"Hardly!" Buffy tried for a light laugh, but what emerged was closer to a sob than either of them would ever acknowledge. "No, she told me a story about a woman going to Mardi Gras and meeting a guy at a party. He was younger than her. Almost twenty one. They got drunk. Did what drunk kids do. Don't ask me to repeat that because my mom and some guy? So eww. So she came home, continued dating her boyfriend, who asked her to marry him not long after. Didn't think about the fling she had on her Spring Break. Did you know they even _did_ Spring Break back then? I mean, who knew you old people used to be cool? Of course, she said it was called Easter Break, and there wasn't partying like we do now, but still! It's the same thing, right? Right. Anyway. So Joyce Eleanor Grace and Henry William Summers got married, got pregnant, had a family. Except she didn't do it in that order. They were engaged, her and Hank Summers. Then she found out she was pregnant. Then they got married. Then they had me. Thankfully I look more like my mom. She never figured out where I got my eyes, though. Later that same year, 1981, Hank found out he was sterile. Apparently, you can't just 'go sterile'. Mom told him about the fling she had down south. They did a paternity test. Turns out that Hank was never a father. But he loved me just the same, and raised me as if I was his. Except I wasn't enough to keep him around. But that's another story. Not a bedtime one, either. But Mom still decides to wait until I was nineteen, and through with my first year of college before she decided to enlighten me. Told me the name of the only other guy she ever slept with was a Gregory House. She tracked him down. Seems he's some big shot doctor. So she asks me –in that way only a mom can, right?—to go and see this Doctor Gregory House. Tell him the truth. Said he deserves to know, whether he and I choose to do anything about it or not. I'm almost directly quoting her there. So here I am, and here you are. Gregory House, M.D."

Throughout her speech, the man had just been sitting there, staring at her. As soon as she said Mardi Gras, actually. Perhaps he knew the ending of her story before she did?

"Everybody lies."

"That's it? You're telling me… what? That I'm lying to you because why? I want something from you? Errrgh! I told her to leave it be. I knew I shouldn't have come out here. You want a test done? Fine. We can test. I didn't come here because I want something from you. And besides, I think my mom is telling the truth. Yeah, maybe everybody _does_ lie. But at some point, the lie has to end. I think my mom decided her lie had run its course and it was time to end it. Don't you think she was doing the lying for nineteen years instead of just two weeks?"

"I think maybe she told you this so that you would come here and have hope of having a father. I think she's just trying to cheer you up. I think it's utter bullshit."

Buffy stared at the man she was certain donated half of her DNA. "Don't you think she would have told me this apparent lie when I was sixteen and Hank left, then? Instead of when I'm nineteen and so over it?"

"Fine. We'll do a test. Follow me."

So potential father and daughter made their way back to the conference room, House grabbing a swab kit.

"Open." When her mouth opened, he swabbed the inside of her cheek and capped the swab. "I'll need a copy of your mother's, as well," he told her, ignoring the looks of the other doctors. It was obvious they figured it out.

"Fine. I'll call her right now," Buffy said. She pulled out the phone her mother had provided for the trip and dialed home.

"Hi Mom. It's me. … Yes. I'm here right now. … Yes mother, I know. … I _am_ being nice! He's the one who doesn't play well with others!" A round of snickers met this announcement. Buffy sighed. "No, of course not. Why should he? … Yeah. He stuck a q-tip in my mouth. He wants one from you, too. … Good. Wait, what? What do you mean, you're going _back_ to the hospital? Why were you there in the first place? Why didn't you call me?" she shrieked. The interest in her phone call got even more pointed. "Mom? What's wrong with your head?" she nearly whispered, and it was obvious she was near to tears. "You have a what? … How bad? … Alright. Here's what I'll do. I'll call the airline and switch my tickets. I can be in L.A. before the night's over. I'll get Angel to meet me at the airport and bring me home. I know you don't like him, but it's the fastest way. I'll take care of you, okay Mommy?" she broke on the last sentence, tears streaming down her face as she ended her call. She met House's eyes briefly.

"You know what? Forget I ever came here. You're a jerk and my mom's got cancer." And with that, she fled the hospital, calling the airline and then Angel as soon as she was out.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. That took a turn I wasn't expecting. I even tried to head it off when I saw where it was going, but nothing else worked better, and most of it was worse. Looks like Joyce's brain tumor got moved up and I apparently enjoy torturing Buffy. Don't worry. House will feature more in the next chapter… I think. I'm still shaky on how I stand with the Houseverse, so if I have more Buffyverse-centric stuff, that's why. Let me know what you think. End Chapter Word Cound: 2323. ~CT.


	3. Have Faith

**A/N: FFN likes to mess with the formatting. I have to go back and manually re-enter all the quotation marks, apostrophes and ellipses when I upload, so please forgive me if one of those is missing. It is very easy to miss them. Thank you.**

**New Origins, Same Great Slayer**

_Chapter Two: Have Faith_

With a nod from House, Wilson was out the door, followed by Cameron. They rushed outside, hoping to find some idea where she was when they found _her_, instead. She was sitting on a bench outside the doors, crying into her phone.

"What if she dies? What am I gonna do then, Angel?" she asked, looking up as she felt eyes on her. "Listen, I've gotta go. I'll call you from Chicago, okay?"

Doctor Cameron sat next to her, watching her thoughtfully. "You know, I kind of know what you're going through."

Buffy snorted at this. She knew doctors could and did make up stuff just to make their patients feel better or easier about something. "Right. Your mom die of cancer, too?"

Allison shook her head with a sigh. "Your mom's not dead yet, and no. My husband died of cancer."

Buffy look stricken. "I'm so sorry."

Wilson stood back, watching Allison's compassion at work.

"You know," the brunette began. "You could have your mom moved here."

Buffy blinked at her, but Allison was just getting started.

"It's perfect! You'd be here so you and House can get your results and do whatever, and your mom can get better. I mean, Doctor Wilson is one of the best oncologists. He'd take care of your mom, do everything he can to make sure she gets better. What do you say?"

"I've already changed my tickets," was the reply.

"That's okay. Go home, pack for your mom. Then come back."

Buffy nodded and reached for her phone again. The two docs stayed quiet while she called home.

"Spike? What are you doing at my house?"

"Oh, okay. I still can't believe you watch that. Is my mom back yet?"

"She didn't tell you? Umm…"

"I know, it's just hard. Mom's, well, she's at the hospital. She's got a brain tumor. She said she'd be home…" Buffy looked at her watch. "In a few hours. Great. Hey! Can you get me the number to the hospital?"

"Thanks! Bye Spike!"

She sighed and looked sheepishly at Allison. "She's still at the hospital. I guess it really hasn't been as long as I thought it was."

The doctor nodded, knowing that bad news can make time slow to a snail's pace.

"Well, why don't you call the hospital and talk to your mom? Get this straightened out, then we'll give you a ride back to your hotel, okay?"

"Sure."

With that, the slayer called the hospital. Since her mom wasn't an admitted patient, however, she didn't have a room or phone. She couldn't have a cell phone because of all the equipment, so Buffy thought she'd have to wait until she got home. But Doctor Wilson gently took the phone from her and asked to speak with the attending physician. After a few minutes of chatter that the blonde couldn't focus on, the phone was slipped back into her hand.

"They'll be faxing her information to my office as soon as they finish the tests. Now let's get you back to where you're staying, then we'll drop you off at the airport," he suggested.

"Actually, if you could just take me to the airport? My room's paid for, and I have clothes at home, so I don't need to bring anything." Buffy looked up at them both. "Thanks docs. I really appreciate it."

"Call me Allison. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of you."

"James."

The little blonde smiled softly at them both as they set off for James' car.

* * *

House was wondering where the two doctors could be. It didn't take that long to bring a tiny little thing like Buffy back up here. He sent Chase and Foreman off to run tests on their newest patient while he waited. Over an hour had passed. The two fellows were back, but no sign of the oncologist or House's erstwhile suitorette.

"So," Chase began. "Is it true, then? She your daughter?"

House glared at him. "It's true that there is a possibility that she might be. Is it true that you're hot for me? I hear all these rumors…" he trailed off.

Foreman snickered a little at this, knowing his constant teasing of the Aussie led to some of those rumors starting. Chase, however, just sulked. House sat up as the two missing doctors returned.

"Where have you been?"

"We dropped Buffy off at the airport," James replied.

"You _what_? Why? You were supposed to bring her back up here!"

"Well, if we wanted her to pack, we had to let her go home, right?"

"Her mom is being moved here. Doctor Wilson is going to treat her, so Buffy had to go home to pack some of her mom's things and bring her mom back with her," Allison cut in.

House nodded curtly and limped out, heading for the clinic to put in his hours before going home.

* * *

Buffy hugged her mom as soon as she got home, tears flowing fast. Spike slipped into the kitchen, not wanting to intrude.

"Oh Mom! I missed you. Are you okay? How's your head? Do you have a headache? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm okay, sweetheart. The doctor gave me something for the headaches. I missed you too. Now tell me why I'm going to be treated in New Jersey when I could just as easily be taken care of here."

"Well, Doctor Wilson is supposed to be the best on call guy. And it's not like you _have_ to be here. I mean, Spike can take care of the house and patrolling. He can stay here, and that way no one will think the house is empty or anything. And you've trained your people at the gallery well, mom. They'll be able to handle it without you for a while." It was here that her voice changed, sounding younger and more insecure. "I only want the best for you, Mom. If going out to New Jersey will give you the best care, then we're going to New Jersey."

Spike sauntered back into the room. "'Lo Slayer. When do you leave?"

Buffy grinned. She knew the bleached pain in her butt wasn't being mean. "Tomorrow morning. You can stay tonight, if you want. Then you can watch your Passions and whatever else you do during the day. Better stock up on blood tonight, though. Mom, we're gonna do a quick patrol and get him some blood. Then I'll get you packed up and tucked in, okay?"

Joyce rolled her eyes but nodded. She could damn well pack her own things. She went upstairs to do just that as the two super-beings headed out.

* * *

"So how you holding up, pet?" Spike asked as they strolled through Restfield.

"I'm alright. If James really _is_ as good as Allison said, then Mom should be fine, right?"

Spiked nodded. "Sure she will. Your mum's a fighter. She'll get through this, and so will you."

Buffy leaned on the blond vampire briefly. "Thanks, Spike."

"You gonna tell your friends you're in town?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I mean, I'm turning around and leaving again, right? What's the use in getting them happy to see me only to leave them again? It's better this way."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"So how about that dad thing you were checking on? Is it true then?"

"Dunno. It _feels_ like it is, and Mom wouldn't lie to me about that… but we're waiting on the test results. He needs some of Mom's DNA first, then he'll run the test."

"What's he like? He like you?"

"No way! He's rude, a jerk, and thinks he's always right. And he wants to know about vamps."

Spike blinked at that, casting her a sidelong look. "Why's that?"

"The night before I met him, I was patrolling and two vamps attacked him and James. They saw them go poof, and don't have the Sunnydale Denial working."

"Shame, that. You gonna tell them?"

"Not if I can help it. I'll just keep ignoring his questions until he stops asking them."

"Let's hope it works, Slayer. Don't want to see you hurt."

The two walked on, not a single vamp to stake, no demon to defeat. It was boring and pleasant. They talked about random things until they got back to the house, Spike going to the basement and Buffy up to her mom's room.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. As usual. Buffy had her mom's bags by the door and was rushing around to make sure they didn't forget anything. Spike and Joyce watched with amusement as Joyce gave Spike the house-sitting instructions.

"Alright. No wild parties," she winked at him. "My number and Buffy's are by the phone. Also where we're staying. We'll call you when we land. Here's an extra key to the house, and one to the Jeep. We'll be leaving it at the airport, so if you could go pick it up later, that would be great. I'll leave some money for the parking. There's an envelope of money in the freezer. When the bills come in, if you could take care of them, that would be great. I left two months worth of checks for the regular bills, all you have to do is fill in the amount. Please keep track of that for me." Joyce stopped here and put a hand on Spike's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this for us, Spike. You are truly a good friend."

"No problem, Mum. Everything will be taken care of, don't worry."

Joyce smiled and gave him a quick hug as she left the house. Buffy followed, giving Spike a hug as well. That surprised him, but he chalked it up to her being grateful that her mum didn't have to worry about things while they were gone.

* * *

It was raining when they landed. Summer storm, the cabbie said as he drove them to the hotel. Buffy just wanted an umbrella. She didn't want to think about things, but all she _could_ think about was what would happen if her mom died? What if they couldn't get her better in time? Then what? What would she do? How would she live without her mom? She wasn't ready for her mom to not be there.

At the hotel, they settled in as Buffy called Spike to let him know they were there safe and sound. They had the first visit with James the next day, and he told her he'd call them every night, then, to see how things were. She hung up after letting him know that they'd call right away if there was an emergency. Then she called her friends. They were concerned, and worried, since Joyce was the only good example of a maternal figure any of them had. Giles offered to fly out, as did Willow. Buffy turned them both down. She told them that she'd keep them updated on what was going on, and gave them her number just in case. She also let them know that Spike was house-sitting, so not to worry if they went by and the lights were on or someone was moving around inside. She had a feeling they were going to check in on him. She only hoped Xander would leave him be.

* * *

James Wilson walked into Greg House's office with a slight smile on his face.

"Buffy will be here today. Her mom's first appointment is in less than an hour, and Buffy said she'd be with her," he told his friend.

House looked up with interest. "Ten?" he asked. At Wilson's nod, he nodded himself. "I'm sure I'll find a reason to come in around then."

James sighed. "Look, why don't you just… I don't know. Come in? You're a brilliant doctor, and you still need to get a swab from Mrs. Summers."

House nodded again, deep in thought. He was going to see the girl that could very well be his daughter again. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but that little story she told fit too well. He never even noticed his friend and colleague leave.

* * *

Buffy led her mom through the hospital and up to the fourth floor, to James Wilson's office. Unfortunately, they had to walk right by House's office as that was the only way she knew to get there. He wasn't in. Thankfully. She knocked on Wilson's door, entering when he called for her to.

"James!" Buffy smiled. "This is my mom, Joyce Summers. Mom, this is Doctor James Wilson, the on call guy."

Wilson chuckled as he shook Joyce's hand. "I'm the head of oncology here, Mrs. Summers. If you two would take a seat?"

As Buffy and her mom sat, Joyce looked at the nice young man and smiled. "Joyce, please, Doctor Wilson. If you're going to be intimate with my brain, the least you can do is call me by name."

"Well then, Joyce. How nice to see you again," came a voice from the doorway. Buffy groaned as House limped his way in.

"Greg. You're looking… well, worse than the last time I saw you. But I do think being drunk adds a little something to a person, don't you?" she smiled sweetly at him, not in the least bit phased by his acerbic behavior.

"_Why_ do you have to be so dramatic?" Wilson groaned. "Just take the sample and go do your test or something."

House rolled his eyes and pulled the swab from his pocket. "Open up, Joyce."

She glared at him as she did and he swabbed her cheek. He turned to go, throwing one last shot over his shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing, Joyce. If you're wrong, your face is going to be so red."

Buffy looked back and forth between the retreating back of her father and her mom. "I'm just gonna…" she trailed off, but Joyce knew she wanted to talk to him.

The slayer caught up with the hobbling doctor easily enough. "Hey. Can I go with you? I know I'm probably not supposed to but I really just want to know and you know, that stuff is kinda interesting and all." She looked up at him with big, liquid eyes.

He glanced at her with a look that told her she was wrong. "I'll be sending these out. We should have the results in about a week."

Buffy looked down, slowing her steps, "Oh. Okay then." She was already turning to go back to her mom when she felt his hand on her arm. She looked up at him and saw that he looked uncomfortable.

"You can still come, you know. Just my office instead of the lab."

With a smile, Buffy joined the man.

* * *

House had long since sent the swabs off to be tested, adding one of his own to the package and now the two were sitting in the conference room throwing his big tennis ball back and forth. Few words were exchanged between them, yet the silence was not discouraging. Buffy passed the time waiting for word on her mother as she and Wilson had gone to run some tests. House was contemplating this girl who could be his issue. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she turned out to be his. What he _wanted_ to do. But that was something he would have to figure out later. Both heads turned toward the door when it opened, Buffy heaving a sigh when it was just House's fellows. When they started talking medical, though, she went way beyond bored. She only understood about one in five things, so it was with relief that she snatched at her ringing phone.

"Hello? ... oh hey Wills. What's the what? … He did what? … No, no. I get it. What did you do? … You didn't! … You did? Really? I wi… would have liked to be there for that! … Xander did _what???_ What did Spike do? … Really? You want me to what? … Alright. I'll call Angel, see what I can do, okay? … Yeah, I'll call you back. … Kay, bye!"

"Cordy? I need to talk to Angel. … He is. … Alright, I'll try that. Thanks. … Yeah, you too. … Kay, I'll let her know. Bye!"

"Hey Angel. … I'm not _in_ your town, so back off. … No. I need a favor. … I need you to get Faith out of prison." Buffy groaned as she saw the docs turn to stare at her. "Look, Angel. I kinda can't talk about it right now. Call Giles, he can explain. But we need someone there, and I don't know when we'll get back. … With Mom's cancer the way it is, we could be here for a while. She was even talking about getting an actual place to stay while we're here, but she wanted to talk to Wilson, first. You know, see what he says about her. And school! She wants me to try and transfer here. … It's _Princeton_, for crying out loud! I'll never get in here. … I don't _care_ what my SATs were. Angel, you're not getting the point. I missed so many classes last year because of Maggie Walsh and her wackiness that I'm surprised UC Sunnydale even took me back. … No. … _Angel_! You can't buy my way into an Ivy League college! Anyway, you left me, remember? You have no say in my life. So just… get Faith out, okay? They need her. … Spike's leaving. Said he'd stick around long enough to see they had the Hel… everything covered, but then he was taking off. … Yeah, I miss you too. Call me when you know. … Goodbye Angel."

With a deep sigh, she called Willow back, putting her 'peppy face' on.

"Hey Wills! Talked to Angel. He's going to try. He thinks he can, but he's not a hundred percent. … Yeah, he'll call me when he knows. … Butting into my life, what else? … Haha! Travers is going to have a fit, you know that, right? … Yup! I'll call you when he calls me. Later!"

"Hey Spike, it's Buffy. Just checking in. I heard about Xander. Call me when you get this, okay? Bye!"

Looking up at House, she cocked her head. "Eavesdrop much?"

"All the time. So. Prison?"

With a smirk, she shrugged. "Yup. Had this philosophy, you know. Want. Take. Have. Got her into loads of trouble. But she's a good person, really. Remind me to introduce you to her sometime."

* * *

Buffy sat in her mother's room, waiting for her to get back from the last of the tests for the day. It was dinner time, and she found some good take-out places from House and his ducklings, and ordered up some Chinese. Simple, delicious, and allowed by Wilson. She smiled when her mother was wheeled back in, happy that they were tackling this thing now. Glad that they knew about it early enough to try doing anything.

"Hey Mom! I brought dinner."

Joyce grinned back at her daughter. "Great! After we eat, there are a couple of things we need to discuss."

Buffy nodded, but knew her mom well enough to know that she wouldn't speak anymore about it until they ate. When they could eat no more, Buffy packed away the remains for her after-slaying snack and looked at her mother expectantly.

Joyce sighed and decided to start with the easy part first. "Buffy, we're going to be here for a while. I think it would be best if we had a home to go to instead of just a room. Especially you. You need someplace that you can call your own, a retreat for you when you need a break from all this. I would like you to start looking for a house for us with room for you to train. And enough room for any of your friends that might show up. Okay, darling?"

Buffy blinked and nodded. This was a lot of responsibility her mother was handing her. "Sure, Mom."

Mother and daughter looked at each other for a moment before Joyce spoke again. What she told the Slayer had her reeling.

"You did _what_?!?"

* * *

**A/N:** I like to think that since Riley's not around to antagonize him, and Buffy's not trying desperately to impress Corn Fed, that she and Spike could have had a friendship. So I gave them one. I'm trying a different style on the phone call thing. My mum didn't get something because of the way I laid it out, so I'm trying this way. Let me know if it works for you. Also, I'm not sure about this chapter. There are parts the drive me nuts, but I think it works, so I'm posting it. My mum was going to beta for me, but she's got school and then she got sick, so this is also unbeta'd. Next chapters should have marked improvement. Final Chapter Word Count: 3380


	4. Information Overload

**A/N:** Hello! Welcome to my next ride in the Slayer/House amusement park. R&R if you are so inclined. Also, I did not finish at NaNo this year, but I got a lot farther this year than I did last year, so I'm confident that I will eventually win. Some year. ^.^ Thank you all for your patience throughout November.

* * *

**New Origins, Same Great Slayer**

_Chapter Three: Information Overload_

"Hank's parents left you a trust fund, but they left access to it when you turned eighteen. I didn't think you were mature enough to use it then. I thought you'd blow it all on clothes. I am sorry, Buffy. I didn't realize just how grown up you were until this all happened.

Buffy sighed, her green eyes shining with hurt. She could maybe understand a little bit, but for her mom to not even tell her it was there was a blow to her. "How much?" she asked, sounding tired. "How much did they leave me?"

Joyce eyed her daughter with concern, but merely answered her question. The total amount staggered Buffy, and she suddenly understood much more why her mom didn't even tell her. She was still hurt, but she got it. Mostly.

"I'm going to go now, Mom. I love you, but I don't think I can be here right now."

Leaving the room, Buffy wandered slowly back to her hotel room. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Buffy had made some decisions the night before. First thing she did was go to the local branch of the bank that handled her inheritance. It had been put into an account in her name when she was small enough to remember her grandparents actually being alive. She spoke to the branch manager about what she wanted to do, and he assured her it was well within her rights to do so. So she took her next step. She went to a realtor. With her mom having cancer, no bank would lend to her for a mortgage. And Buffy herself had no credit at all, which would make her APR a bit higher than she would have liked. So Buffy went to a realtor with the intent of paying for any home upfront. It took her only one more day to find the perfect house. It was a big ranch style, had three bedrooms upstairs complete with a finished basement. The basement was an open floor plan, so perfect for training, but had an additional bedroom built into it, as well as a laundry room and half bath. And its own entrance in addition to the one in the house. The upstairs was fabulous to her. She entered through the living room slash den, which opened straight through into a solarium with heated floor and fireplace. To the left was the door to the downstairs and the kitchen. The kitchen had a little breakfast nook with sliding doors onto the deck out back, and straight through was the hallway with the first bathroom right at the beginning of it. Down the hall were two bedrooms on the right, and the master bedroom on the left at the end. Just before the master bedroom was the turn into the formal family room and formal front door. The family room had another fireplace, and the hallway and entryway to the door were laid with hardwood flooring. Through the family room, back towards the living room was the dining room, sliding glass doors there as well, opening onto the long front porch. There was a doorway leading right back into the kitchen. Out back she had half an acre of land, with a swimming pool and pool house to one side. Surrounding the backyard was a privacy fence and trees. Tall, beautiful trees. The best thing about it was that it was empty, and since she was paying with a cashier's check, she'd be able to close on it within the week. She bought it.

* * *

Nearly two weeks later, House sat in his office, his head on his cane as he thought about the girl he helped create. He should have waited to open the results until Buffy was there, but he couldn't help himself. He just had to know. He looked up as Wilson entered his office.

The younger man took one look at his friend and sighed. "C'mon. We'll go see if she's home."

They got as far as the store around the corner from the new Summers residence. While sitting stopped at the red light, the glass blew out of the store window and something landed on the hood of Wilson's car. A blonde something that looked remarkably like House's daughter. And she got up and went _back_ into the store?

"Pull over," House told his friend.

They got into the store in time to see Buffy fighting something that was over a foot taller than her and had a good hundred and twenty pounds on her and have it go flying from just one kick from the petite girl. They couldn't understand how it was possible. Martial Arts training, yeah, but she shouldn't have had the kind of power in her little body to send something like that _thing_ over six yards away. It should not have been possible. Both men gaped as she spotted them, rolled her eyes, and pulled a small sword from a sheath on her back, slicing the thing's head off and showering them all in purple blood.

"Ugh! Gross. This stuff _never_ comes out!"

By now, the docs had their mouths shut, but their eyes were as wide as they could go. Buffy sighed as she dragged them out of the ruined shop, smiling apologetically at the owner as he peered out from the office. Spotting Wilson's car, she continued that way, shoving the oncologist into the driver's seat as House got himself in on the other side. Climbing in the back, she flicked his ear and told him to drive.

* * *

Buffy unlocked the door to her place, leading the docs through the living room and straight into the kitchen. She pointed to the door just out the other side of the kitchen, pushing House towards it. "You're gooier. Shower. I'll get you some clothes." With that, she turned on her heel and glared at Wilson. "You move out of this room and I will personally see to it that you have an impromptu sex change. Without anesthesia. Once House is done, you're next. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom," she told both men. Wilson was a bit pale and looking over at House, he grimaced.

Buffy returned with two pairs of sweats and some t-shirts, laying them on the bathroom sink. "I'll be out in about ten minutes," she explained as she moved towards the back of the house, and her bedroom. "Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen," she called back down the hall as she went.

It actually took House longer to shower than Buffy, but she chalked that up to experience getting demon slime off. She made herself an after-slay snack, meaning an exorbitant amount of food which she graciously decided to share with her guests. Once both of them were showered and dressed in the extra clothes she purposely kept around for just this reason, she showed them into the family room. She was pacing as she considered just how to begin when she was saved by a knock on the door. Glancing quizzically at them –they were, after all, the only ones she knew that would come here this late—she headed off to see who it was. Only to find three more doctors on her doorstep. Rolling her eyes, she held the door open in a silent invite. She was just shutting the door when a car roared into the drive. The two men and one woman with her were startled at her squeal, and shocked with the speed she moved at as she launched herself at the man getting out of the driver's seat.

"SPIKE!!!" she shrieked, throwing herself at him. "You're here! Oh goddess it's so good to see you! I wasn't expecting you until next week. How'd you manage to get here so quickly?" she nearly burst with all her questions.

The low chuckle that met the ears of the five now standing on the porch was warm and dangerous. "Nice to see you too, pet. You gonna let me in?" he asked as he squeezed her to him. Her legs went around his waist for a moment as he lifted her, uncaring of how they looked. Until the sound of voices penetrated her happy haze.

"Who's the punk?" House demanded.

The others shrugged, Chase glaring at the picture the two blondes made. "Why is she wrapped around him like a blanket?" he wondered.

"Dunno. Maybe he's her boyfriend?" Cameron speculated.

"Who cares?" Foreman said.

Wilson just wandered back into the house. He'd find out whatever House did eventually.

Buffy grinned and slid back down Spike's body, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. Her grin only widened when she saw the dark looks she was getting from House and Chase. Pausing as she crossed the threshold, she very particularly stated, "You can come in, Spike." With a wolfish smirk, the bleach blond did just that, followed by the others who seemed more perplexed than anything, now.

"Are we not invited in, then?"Chase asked petulantly.

"I'm not stopping you," Buffy replied.

"But you're not actively asking us in, either," he grumbled.

"And I make a habit not to. You will never ever hear me invite anyone, including Spike, in again." Turning to the vamp, she gestured to the door just before the kitchen. "Your room's downstairs. Shower's just the other side of the kitchen. If you need one, we'll wait. If not, the old men saw something they shouldn't have. Sunnydale denial factor isn't in effect here, apparently."

Spike nodded, opened the door, and simply tossed his bag down the stairs before following the diminutive slayer into the family room. He whistled in appreciation as he looked around before leaning on the mantelpiece. Gesturing the doctors to all take seats, Buffy began her pacing again. She wrung her hands a moment, then stopped and turned to the ducklings. "Hey! Why are you here, anyway?" she asked.

Cameron looked at the other two, then at House. Buffy groaned. "Never mind. I got it."

The slayer sighed, leaned against the other side of the fireplace and closed her eyes. Softly, she began to speak. "Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was a desert girl, strong and able. Once upon a time, there were beasts. Demons, they were called. They tormented and ravaged and slaughtered and ran rampant. Then Man took over the world. Once upon a time, there were three men. They thought themselves so wise because they were strong in the magicks. Once upon a time, these three men chained the girl up and shoved the essence of one of those demons into her using their magicks. Once upon a time, there was a girl. Then she became more than a girl. She became a warrior. The Slayer. She died just over a year after she was violated, but the _gift,_" Buffy spat the word like the curse it was, "they gave her lived on. 'Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer.' On and on over the centuries did this come to pass. When one dies, the next is Called; Chosen by the Powers That Be. Then one day, in the city of Los Angeles, a cheerleader was Chosen. Vain, vapid, vacuous; this girl didn't know which end of the stake to stick in a vamp, much less how to hit the heart." Buffy glanced at Spike, opening her eyes only long enough to smile a little ironically at him before sliding them shut and continuing. "It took the death of her Watcher for her to become serious about this new vocation that was thrust upon her. She died a year after that. She was only sixteen." Buffy's eyes finally opened and settled on her father, watching for reactions from the other's as well, but mostly interested in him. "This sixteen year old had friends, though. Something no slayer before her ever had. One of her friends remembered his CPR lessons and revived her. She is now nineteen, and the longest lived Slayer ever. Questions?"

House had one. "Purple goo. _WHY_ was it purple?"

"Purple, pet? What was it?" Spike inquired.

"Gol'ga'riche or something. Giles said the head had to come off, he never said anything about the slime shower. I mean, really! He should know better. I should make him buy me a new outfit. I just _got_ that one!!!" Buffy whined. Spike chuckled, Wilson and House gaped stupidly at her, and the other three were torn between believing everyone had gone off their rocker to knowing that Buffy, at least, was insane. Seriously. _Vampires_?

"Vampires?" Chase asked skeptically. "Right. Next you're going to tell me you know them personally." He shook his head, wondering how he could have been so wrong about this girl.

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't need proof since both House and Wilson saw vamps _and_ a purple-slime-blooded demon."

Spike chuckled. "That why they smell like you, Slayer? And wearing your extras?"

Buffy nodded and gave the vamp the big puppy eyes and her patented Buffy pout. "Game face, pretty please?"

Spike groaned but complied, making Cameron shriek and the others give off manly yells of fear as his face shifted, eyes yellowing, ridges forming on his forehead and fangs descending in his mouth. Growling at them, he shook it off and smirked at the blonde beside him. "Fancy taking them on patrol?"

"Buffy…" Wilson began and Buffy groaned. She knew that voice, and she knew she wasn't going to like what he said next. "You said that this slayer is now nineteen. You are referring to yourself, right?" When she nodded looking highly relieved, Wilson smiled. Then continued. "You also said you were the longest lived Slayer ever. What's the average life span, then, if a nineteen year old is… well… _old_?" House perked up at this, too.

Buffy sighed and raked her hand through her drying hair. "It's kinda misleading. I mean, I did die, after all. But since Xander knew CPR, I didn't stay dead, so really I lasted as long as most of the others. Most slayers, however, don't even make it to their eighteenth birthday," she said. "Lucky for them," was muttered, but heard by Spike and House.

"Why does that make them lucky?" House demanded.

"Because they didn't have to deal with the Council trying to kill them. But that's a story for another day. Right now, I'm answering Wilson. Fully half of the slayers die within their first year of being called. Those who live past that usually don't make it to eighteen, but there are some exceptions. Some get called later, although that's really rare. Some are lucky, others are just that good. I'm one of the lucky ones. Without my family, my friends, I would be dead right now. But they are my anchor, my rock, my reason. I live and fight to make this a better world for them. So yeah, I'm going to keep on being the longest living slayer for as long as I can. And I can only hope the next one lives at least long enough to beat my record. And no Spike, not tonight. I'm a little done in."

* * *

**A/N:** I have decided that my Buffy cared about how the slayer line came about years before she did in the series, among other things. It's fanfiction, folks. I will not be following canon. Deal. Final Chapter Word Count: 2571. ~CT.


End file.
